


Out of Character

by sicaminion (blossomsberry)



Series: Sugar, We Are Going Down [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomsberry/pseuds/sicaminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments when Zoro is actually out of character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Character

 

**There are moments when Zoro is actually out of character.**

 

—

 

> Zoro likes to do PDA.

 

Sanji is sure no one would believe this if they are not to witness it themselves. It is something so out of character for someone as intimidating as Roronoa Zoro. But he isn’t lying. Zoro is honestly a damn touchy person.

 

Although it is not really a secret among his circle, it is still something surprising from times to times. Judging from their outlooks, people would say it is Sanji who most likely initiate skinship in their relationship, so these oblivious people are all in for a big big surprise whenever they saw Zoro out of the blue came in from God knows where, pulling him in for a quick swept of a kiss. Sometimes when he was in a mood for teasing and embarrassing the life out of Sanji the kiss would linger into a deep, ferociously passionate one that is in no way appropriate for public (that one usually ends up with Sanji kicking the life out of the marimo sorry ass but nevertheless he would be so embarrassed and the grass head’s face would split in half due to his stupid shitty grin). These people would have their jaws dropped ever so comically, some girls would went as far as nosebleeding, and his moss for brains lover wouldn’t even have a little bit of shame stores in his most likely empty head.

 

However, it doesn’t mean Zoro is a clingy person. No one is clingy in their relationship, thanks God. It just, when compared to him, Zoro is more ignorant of everything. He seriously lives up to the “devil-may-care” image people thought of him. Zoro would never give a shit for whatever people may think of him and that trait is one of the thing that enticed Sanji to no end.

 

Still, as Zoro once again pulls him from behind, palm spread across his stomach while one hand tipping his chin slightly aside, Sanji hates it when he was to be grabbed so suddenly out of nowhere for a quick popping smooch that leave him blinking stupidly yet hopelessly breathless all the same.

 

Seeing Zoro’s wide ass grin and hearing the deep rumble of his chuckles as he walks away just after he was done, is only multiplying his irritation. God, he ~~wants to be kiss longer~~ hates the shithead.

 

—

 

 

> Zoro is a gentle person.

 

Now this, isn’t exactly something surprising to those who have had saw the way Zoro interact with Chopper, the youngest among their circle. Zoro has soft spot for kids and pets. It’s similar with the way Sanji only adores women in general, Zoro could only be ever so gentle to children and pets. He tries to be discreet about it normally, but it’s not hard to notice the slightest difference gleam in his eyes whenever Chopper with all his natural cuteness bounces up to him to gush over some stuffs, or the way his tones always turns somewhat softer when addressing children in his father’s dojo.

 

It is, however, a whole different matter if he was to say that Zoro, the brute with questionable amount of brain cells (what? Mocking your boyfriend is the true sign of love, don’t judge.)—the caveman that has permanent scowl fixed on his face since probably the day he was born, could also be gentle to him.

 

Now, some would say it is normal for two lovers treating each others with all gentleness they could afford, _so what is it that’s so OOC with Zoro being gentle to him?_ Well, there are two reasons here. One; it is Zoro we are talking here, and two; it is Sanji the so called boyfriend of the man we are to talk about.

 

Zoro. Sanji.

 

_Got it?_

 

Forget the relationship status. Forget the fact that they happened to be an item for two freakin’ years long. It doesn’t matter what kind of thing the two of them have had going on between them, the duo could never,  _never,_ getting along just fine without at least making one attempt to rip each other throats off, literally. No one could beat the two of them in the art of dissing one another.

 

Zoro and Sanji hates each other,  _so much_ that’s why it’s true love.

 

So to summarize it, the odd is; the world is sooner to come to an end if someone ever witness Zoro being gentle to Sanji—or so what people thinks. And  _that,_ is where they are all wrong. It doesn’t happen so often. The act itself is not often nor it conspicuous that people without keen eyes would notice, but it’s actually there.

 

Usually Zoro shows it when there’s only the two of them, safe from the other’s wondering eyes. But sometimes, it’s only take an instinct (the peculiar one that only Sanji could ever evoke out of him) for Zoro to turn into a uncharacteristically gentle person. Like that one time when Sanji has been feeling terribly unwell he’d even gotten as far as ditching foods that were offered to him. Zoro hadn’t did anything other than forcing him to join others in the campus’ foodcourt after the first period had finished. He was bonelessly slumping on one of the round tables, sweat glistening his burned forehead when Zoro comes to check on him, his palm warm and soft despite his calloused hand, pressed onto his forehead and his cheek trying to determine his temperature. Zoro had his hand brushing over his hair in a comforting gesture, and he could felt rather than see how everyone had their eyes set on that peculiar sight. And not just that, Sanji could remember like it was just happened yesterday how Zoro would fussed over him for the rest of the day, not leaving his side like a mother hen, and even went as far as carrying his bag and escorting him to his classes.

 

While of course Sanji would bitch soon after for being treated like a fragile little girl he still went to kiss the moss monster for being ever so gentle on him and also for treating him with the utmost care no one thinks the man could muster to anyone for that matter.

 

—

 

 

> Zoro could also be so obedient sometimes.

 

There are times in which Zoro would actually listen to him and do what he ask him to do. Those events are very rarely occur of course, everyone and their mothers know Zoro hates to be ordered around. It would be a miracle if those people whom stupid enough trying to give Zoro orders and thought he’d willingly follow are still capable of walking just fine unscathed at the end of the day. There is a reason why  _Demon_ is Zoro’s infamous title name after all.

 

People to whom Zoro given his respect can be count with one hand. Koshiro, his adoptive father, Mihawk his trainer and the man who Zoro obsessed to beat in order the be the best in swords-fighting, and lastly, Luffy, their younger friend who by some kind of freak force of nature is the ‘boss’ of their circle—well… only sometimes though. (please don’t ask why)

 

However, Zoro won’t bend to any of their orders had it not something Zoro himself wanted to do. That is why when in last year party—held by their campus’ officials in order to celebrate their college’s 100th anniversary—Zoro came wearing a fancy tux instead of his usual rugged clothes and a pair of dress shoes instead of his combat boots with his punk green hair stylishly combed and gelled and nothing like his usual messy bed-headed moss of hair — that one moment he showed to the party, suddenly everyone was too busy trying to get back their jaws from dropping comically to the floor.

_What kind of brave soul that able to forced_   _Roronoa_   _Zoro dressed like that?_

 

_What kind of bribe that someone had to make to get Zoro willing comply and_ for once _, follow a party's dresscode?_  

 

The answer is simple, really. It was Sanji, and no, he didn’t have to bribe the marimo with anything.

 

Sanji has only needed to leans closer, preferably erasing as much distances between their bodies as he can, tilts his head in a way, peeks behind his equally golden lashes, and says ‘please’; then _ta-da,_ he’s all set.

 

Zoro would grumbles and nastily scowls at him but after pulling all sort of nicknames on him, at the end of the day, Sanji will be by granted gets what he wants. It’s that easy.

 

—

 

> And what’s even more OOC of said man is; Zoro could also be a very romantic lover… _sometimes._

 

“Uhh… Zoro? What are you doing…?”

 

Sanji raises his swirly eyebrows high at the sight of a certain green haired man crouching down in front of him. Zoro has his back facing him and with his lowered position Sanji can have the amazing view of Zoro’s broad shoulder and nicely muscled back. It’s quite distracting, honestly.

 

“Ride on me,” he says.

 

“W-what?!”

 

“Are you deaf? I said ride on me.” Zoro grunts his reply.

 

Sanji feels his face redden up. “WHY?”

 

“Your ankle sprained, isn’t it?” Zoro turns to look at him and frowns. “I’ll give you a ride to the clinic.”

 

“No way!” he blushed. “I’m fine!”

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“Damn, yes I am.”

 

“Oh really,” Zoro arches an eyebrow. “Then go try to stand up and walk if you really fine.” He stared at him pointedly.

 

“I—“ He bits his lips. _Damn it._ He blamed Luffy for his stupid injury. The younger boy had launched at him in a bullet speed in order to get his lunch box and thus, knocked him down real hard and made him twisted his ankle in the process. It hurts as fuck when he tried to stand up just now but there’s no way he’d admit it to the smug looking moss ball in front of him. “I’m fine.” He repeats.

 

“Listen dumbass, it’s either you accept a piggy back willingly or I’ll carry you bride style all the way to the damn clinic, there’s no other option.”

 

“People will be staring dumbass!” damn it now his ears are all reds with the sudden unwanted vision of Zoro carrying him like a fucking knight in shining armor, which, by the way, making him the fucking damsel in distress It’s embarrassing. He doesn’t want it. Nope.

 

“Oh let them be, it’s not like they don’t know what we are,” Zoro easily answers. “I’m sure no one left in this school wondering what our relationship is after that incident in the pool’s locker room.”

 

“Oh my god! Don’t remind me you asshole!!” Sanji hits the back of Zoro’s head hard but he only heard the marimo chuckled at him. That only serves to irritate him further more of course—although there’s this undeniably stupid, mushy, warm feeling spreading in his chest whenever he hears the other laughs or simply smile at him. _Urgh._

 

“People would think it’s romantic and shit.” Sanji tries to argue. “They would call you a softie.” He adds.

 

“Hmm, I don’t care.” Zoro has his body fully turned to face him now. Instead of crouching down he is now kneeling in front of him while Sanji himself sits on the bench. Zoro’s arms are casually resting on his knees as he leans closer at him. A pair of firm and yet soft thin lips caught his lower lips in a nip. They are in the public and there’re students around them, Sanji can hear his heart suddenly beat faster.

 

He closed his eyes as Zoro tilts his head and kisses him properly. There’s no tongue involve in, just their lips glide over each other somewhat soothingly with his hands wraps around the bigger man’s shoulder. When it’s ended Sanji opens his eyes and meets a pair of grayish orbs gazing at him lovingly. He always knows that Zoro loves him, he really is, but Zoro has never vocal about it. As long as he could recall the man has never even mentioned the word at him. But it doesn’t mean he’s never showed it.

_Oh,_ he shows it to him. Zoro has his own unique way to show his feelings. He always did. And while romantic isn’t a word that could befitting the stoic, mean-looking green head, he could show that very rare side of him once in awhile.

 

As Zoro carried him on his back to the school’s clinic and people are staring rather amusedly at them—probably thinking what is the always bickering couple doing suddenly all lovey dovey like that—Sanji hides his smile as he hopes to have more private moments with an out-of-character Zoro. Probably in their bedroom soon.  _Hmm…_

 

 

**Out of Character | _fin._**

**Author's Note:**

> whoops. im going to move all of my works in jejessicaminion@tumblr here. (at least those that worth reading, anyway. lols)


End file.
